My Little Pony: Mare of the Dead
by Fannon Cannon
Summary: A virulent plague has gripped Equestria, turning both mare and beast into mindless flesh-eating savages. Now with those closest to her developing a taste for pony blood, Twilight must undertake a journey to get to the bottom of this, all the while fighting for survival and sanity.
1. Apocalypse Acomin'

_Twilight Sparkle is a mare of knowledge, a mare of learning, and as of late, a mare of friendship. To share affection for another pony is something she was very unfamiliar with at first. But just like any subject, you can always learn about it, study it, and then experience it for yourself. Twilight has made many a friend in the short time she has spent in the small town of Ponyville. _

_As she returns home one stormy night from an errand, the purple unicorn cannot help but imagine that something is amiss. But what threat has she faced that could not be countered with the power of love and companionship. With her friends by her side, Twilight is a mare ready for anything. _

_Almost anything..._

The streets of Ponyville proved difficult to navigate in the wretched conditions a particular fierce storm had relented upon the small town. Rain poured torrential upon the streets, thunder clashed in irregular intervals causing the ponies searching desperately for cover to jump in fright, and lightning followed soon afterwards, illuminating the scene a eerie blue.

Twilight Sparkle was growing particularly impatient as she navigated the treacherous streets, her normally prim mane falling over her horn and eyes as it soaked up all the water that seemed impossible to escape from. She would have bothered to try and cast some sort of spell that would ensure warmth and shelter, but found herself in too short of a temper to indulge that thought. Instead, she simply did her best to get through the streets as quickly as possible, thinking warm feelings of the snug and cost interior of the library that awaited her.

At the library in question, there was a very different atmosphere to be found. The storm raged on outside, the raindrops creating a fine chorus on the roof, and the thunder and lightning causing the occasional fright but to the two occupants inside, it was merely a distraction that made them appreciate the warmth all the more.

Spike, Twilight's assistant dragon sat on the rug in front of the fireplace playing with two dolls of a bride and groom pony, a strange new activity he had recently found amusing. Occasionally he would glance over to the pony a few feet away working on an item of clothing at a sowing machine.

Rarity was paying him no notice, too preoccupied with her work to focus on anything else. Usually this was a simply task she could accomplish solely through the use of her horn blindfolded and engrossed in another activity, but the storm was proving to distract her in many ways and right now she needed all her senses focused on completing this task by the night's end.

"Aw hell!" She exclaimed as one bout of thunder from outside caused her to jump and jerk her needle forward a little more roughly then intended, causing the threading to go all over the place, ruining the pattern.

"Rarity!" Spike scolded her for her use of informal language that was very unlike her. "Oh I'm sorry." Rarity replied in a mocking manner.

"I meant gosh darn this infernal storm, it is agitating me to no ends. Is that better your highness?"

"Much." Spike answered, whilst thinking to himself how inappropriate the word infernal would describe this storm.

"Well thank you kindly." Rarity continued in the same sarcastic manner that wasn't too unlike her previous demeanour. "Maybe when Twilight comes home I will apologise for my uncouth mouth and make my departure, for the ling walk home in this freezing whether seems an appropriate punishment for my little outburst."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Spike noted with some worry in his voice.

Though she may have offended him with her earlier statement, the thought of Rarity suddenly leaving to face the storm all by herself was enough for Spike to go back on his word. Simply spending the evening alone in the library was enough for Spike to consider himself blessed, for he hardly ever got the chance for Rarity to spend such a night in his company.

"Just what I thought." She remarked before turning back to her work.

Just as she began, another bolt if lightning struck and her work was ruined once again.

"This night must be cursed or something." She exclaimed irritated. "I'm never going to get this done."

The white unicorn wasn't enjoying the night nearly as much as Spike was. To be frank, she would have preferred to be back at her shop, where the proper material tools would have ensured she could produce a work of clothing art; and it wasn't nearly as easy to be distracted by that troublesome thunder and lightning. Still, it could get awfully lonely in there, and on a night like tonight, she did appreciate the company that Spike offered.

Abandoning her work at the sowing machine, Rarity decided that a very different activity was required to stimulate her brain.

"Say Spiky?" She asked suddenly. "I don't suppose Twilight would mind if I read one of her many interesting books."

"Well." Spike began in response, knowing full well how riled up Twilight could get if somepony disturbed her order of things, especially when it came to books. "Just as long as you put it back as soon as you've finished with it."

"Of course." Rarity replied before getting up to go to the room which contained the many novels, one of which she was bound to get engrossed in.

The storm continued it's assault on the library as Rarity delved in, shivering noticeably as she left the warmth of the fireplace. Coming to the area containing the many shelves containing many books. Using her horn to light up a candle she levitated it in front of her as she examined the titles that greeted her. Rarity didn't have any preferences as to what she had in mind. She in the mood for something to take her mind off the storm, a good book would render her completely deaf to any sudden noises, such as that of lightning. Maybe something scary that would feel appropriate for a night like tonight. Twilight had quite the selection of scary stories, though a lady like pony like Rarity usually avoided such repulsive tales. However, tonight she was feeling adventurous, so, picking out the nastiest sounding title she could find, Rarity retreated back to the room containing Spike and, more importantly, the fireplace.

Not long after she had settled down and starting the process of becoming engrossed, Rarity was interrupted yet again, not due to the storm still raging outside, but rather from the sound of the door chiming open as Twilight had finally returned home. Spike couldn't help but feel slight despair at the return of the librarian, for this was tarnish the feeling he felt here of bliss and warmth in Rarity's presence. And if he knew Twilight, then he knew a storm like this one would surely invoke her infamous temper.

"Something funny's going on out there." The purple unicorn remarked with caution as she strolled into the room where the duo resided.

Spike was put off for a different reason, as he could detect some hints of concern in her voice.

"Afraid of lightning, Twilight?" He responded to her worries, trying to appear casual, though he couldn't help but share her concern.

"It's not the lightning I'm talking about." She replied, the caution in her voice raising.

"I know." Rarity made her entrance into the conversation. "I can't stand thunder either."

"Nor that." Was Twilight's reply.

"Well shoot." Was Rarity's.

Twilight then made the effort of casting a spell to dry herself off the water that had drenched her. Rarity grumbled to herself as the water hit her, before it quickly dissipated.

"Sorry Rarity." Twilight apologised, before noticing she was reading and not at the sowing machine. "What, gave up on the old dress?"

"Like I said." Rarity retorted. "I can't stand thunder."

"Hey Twilight?" Spike suddenly perked up. "Why don't I make some cake to cheer you up, huh?"

"I sure would appreciate that." Twilight remarked with the concern leaving her voice to be replaced by one of longing. "I am starving."

Spike got up to go to the kitchen area to make the appreciative Twilight her snack, whilst she rested herself in front of the fire, appreciating the warmth all the more.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked perkily of Rarity, who was irritated once more to be taken out of the book.

"Book." She simply said.

"I know that." Twilight pressed her. "Which one?"

Something about monsters." Rarity quickly said again, desperate to get the conversation over with.

"Do I know it?" Twilight continued her quires.

"Of course you do its yours." Rarity replied impatiently.

"One of mine." Twilight suddenly exclaimed with some shock, though quickly forgave her friend for her use of her books. "Can't remember any books about monsters, which one?"

Rarity gave a small sigh to herself, before setting the book down on the table and enlightening Twilight, for it was obvious she wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied.

"Well." She started. "Its about in ancient days, before the princesses came along, and the tribal ponies worshipped Discord, but some ponies wanted order, and it upset the equilibrium of the chaos..."

Rarity continued her monologue, but Twilight found herself trailing off on what she was saying. Instead she found herself simply analysing the look of the unicorn as she explained the contents of the book. There was a certain warm, fuzziness stirring in the librarian's frame, a feeling of appreciation for her friend standing there rattling on, and for all the rest of them. Twilight Sparkle was truly one lucky pony to have friends like the one she was observing with satisfaction and comfort.

Yes, she certainly was. She suddenly felt very warm inside, and doubted that it was due to the fireplace that she was feeling so. Friendship was a powerful thing indeed, there had been many a time before when Twilight had regretted not spending enough time in her youth around all the other mares. Bit now that she had discovered this fantastic new feeling, she was sure she would be holding on to it until her dying days.

Friendship was good. But love... hmm, Twilight had never really considered that. Well she was still a pretty young mare, but after watching her dear brother getting married, she couldn't help but feel slightly envious if his position. Maybe she didn't need love, friendship was enough, but as she continued to watch Rarity with silent awe, she couldn't help but feel that there was something about the way the mare conducted herself that stirred something deep within the librarian's frame that felt awfully nice about a certain prospect.

"... So anyway." Rarity concluded, bringing Twilight back to reality. "When Celestia and Luna take over they banish all the horses and forbid any mention of the black magic ever again."

"Sounds frightening, you read all that by yourself?" Spike had suddenly returned bearing a relatively large cake.

"I'm a fast reader." Rarity said, causing a competitive stir in Twilight.

"Thank you kindly." Twilight made her appreciation known as she accepted the treat. Spike let out a very audible yawn that persisted for done time.

"Well I think that does it for me." He remarked.

"Don't want to help me finish this?" Twilight asked realising the full size of the cake.

"No thanks." Spike replied, causing some concern in Twilight regarding the little dragon's appetite. Spike made his way to leave the room before he was suddenly reminded of something.

"By the way, do you know where Owlowiscious got to?"

"What isn't he here?" Twilight asked with some concern growing in her once again.

"Aren't owls supposed to hang out in the night." Rarity remarked.

"Oh yeah." Twilight responded, but the concerns growing in her did not cease.

"Well good night." Spike continued on regardless.

"Good night." Twilight remembered, as Spike took his leave, leaving only the pair of unicorns left in the room.

"Cake?" Twilight offered the unicorn reading her book.

"Nope I couldn't eat a thing." Rarity replied. Another flash of lightning and the grumble of thunder brought the pair out of their discussion.

"As a matter of a fact I think I'll head off to bed myself." Rarity continued, stretching her legs to make a move.

"Make sure to put the book back." Twilight reminded her.

"Of course." Rarity noted, before taking her leave as well.

Twilight continued her late night meal, feeling an immense hunger slowly being defeated as she ate. Now that she was alone, the old familiar feelings of dread were starting to creep back in. But the unicorn was having none of it, as the more impressive feeling of weariness was becoming overwhelming, the events of the day and the cake combined to induce a loud yawn from her mouth.

So, finishing off the cake and cleaning up, Twilight finally took her leave, heading for her room where she longed to rest her weary hooves. The storm still raged on as she made her way through the library, threatening to completely flood the place, but Twilight felt a cosy smugness in the thought that it would no longer be touching her, and as she lay down on her welcoming bed, she thought fondly of the next time she would be heading out. The sun would be shining, the birds be singing and all her pony friends going about their daily lives, each an adventure in it's own.

At least, that's what she hoped...

* * *

One immensely loud rumble of thunder followed by a mighty clash of lightning jolted Twilight awake. Her little heart within her frame beat a fierce pulse as the unicorn slowly came to analyse the situation. It was still night, judging from the storm that still raged on outside, Looking outside the window right next to her bed, Twilight imagined only a few hours had passed since she dozed off, and that dawn would soon be upon her. Now impatience took hold of her, for it would likely be a long time before she would manage to get back to sleep, having lost almost all of her drive to be tired. Deciding to calm herself for it was not the appropriate way to get back to sleep, Twilight rolled over on her bed, her head turned to the window and the rain that still fell upon it, and was just about to close her eyes when she saw it.

Out from the darkness rose a hoof that planted itself against the glass that separated Twilight from the outside. But this was a strange hoof, coloured a dark black but that wasn't what scared Twilight, it was the deep holes that littered it, exposing the fleshly muscles inside all the way down to the bone. Caught in some trance, Twilight continued to examine the decayed hoof, dark red patches stained here and there, before another clash of lightning illuminated the scene for a brief second and the hoof vanished in a flash.

Now Twilight's heart was beating so ferociously it threatened to burst out of her chest, as all thoughts of sleep fled from her mind as fast as the hoof had fled the window. Lying awake in the fixed position, the petrified unicorn dared not move a muscle. A million thoughts rushed through her head, most concerning fear and terror whilst a very small part of her attempted to rationalise things. Maybe she was just imagining things, maybe this was just a dream and the storm was making her think thoughts like this. Those attempts did some effort to comfort Twilight, if only because she couldn't think of any justified reason for the hoof to be there, nothing about it made any sense or could be applied reason and logic. Twilight was a smart unicorn who always had an answer for the strange and eventful, but now, she was completely lost and about to succumb completely to fear and terror.

Perhaps she was just feeling lonely, yeah, something like that. She still had her friends with her sharing the library tonight, after her fright there was nothing like friendship for the unicorn to feel really appreciated. So, with some difficulty, Twilight managed to get out of bed, the moment she had all four legs on the floor, she started shaking like mad. But despite her body resisting, her mind realised there was no chance to returning to sleep with that... with that hoof burned in her mind. Very slowly, Twilight managed to make her way to the door and open it, before stepping out onto the dark landing.

The storm raged on outside, but for some strange reason, the petrified Twilight suddenly preferred it to dead silence. Navigating her way, she relied on her memory to guide through the darkness rather then risk casting a spell of illumination.

Only after a few eerie moments, Twilight suddenly became aware of a smell, a very unpleasant smell, like some kind of plant life that had been cut from it's roots and left to rot in the dirt. In her state, the unicorn found herself being guided by the stench, working her way into the biggest room in the library, where all the books where stored.

Now the horrible stench was at it's strongest, but Twilight found herself distracted from it by a large shape in the centre of the room, not too far from her. In the dark she could make out the shape of a pony, similar in size to herself, and upon further inspection, she could make out the white coat, a little tattered and the dark violet mane that was arranged in a messy fashion on the floor.

It was Rarity, though she was lying with her back turned to Twilight, who felt some relief at the sight of her friend, but there was another feeling brewing inside. One that wanted to keep as much distance between herself and Rarity as possible. Twilight expressed some concern as to why her friend was lying on the floor seemingly asleep before she, against the feeling of caution decided to make her presence known.

"Hey Rarity?" She asked quite meekly but loud enough for her fellow unicorn to hear.

She didn't receive any indication of a reply at first. But soon after, the figure that was Rarity started to stir, her tail brushing against the floor in a clumsy manner, her back started bending slightly before she started to rise to her hooves, with obvious difficulty. Still turned away from Twilight, Rarity slowly started to turn to the source of the noise that had disturbed her, finally bearing her front to Twilight who, upon getting a proper look at her started to feel a scream threatening to force it's way out of her open mouth.

The usual brilliant white coat that adorned Rarity was now stained a horrible dark grey, and was barely plastered to her body. The front legs were bent at a painful angle, the horrid coat coming off in large chunks revealing the fleshy interior right down to where the bone would poke out, dripping blood which was now pooling at her hooves. Her otherwise dazzling violet mane hung loosely, parts of it sticking out at the top stiffly, while the rest came right down over her face._ Her face._

That was what was threatening to send Twilight into a complete panic. Rarity's mouth was almost completely devoid of any skin, instead the teeth a horrid yellow were bear to see, surrounded by the immense red tendons of her gums. Her horn was stuck lopsided in her forehead, blood trailing down as if it had been stabbed there, and occasionally emitting static sparks. And her eyes, well, there weren't any eyes, only two big black holes from which dark red was pouring down over her mouth and falling to join the growing pool on the floor.

Twilight was now petrified on the spot once more, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to close her eyes and wish desperately that this was all in her head, that she would wake up now and the Rarity she knew and loved would be there to comfort her. Not, not this thing that was now silently observing her through it's hollow sockets.

"Rar... Rari...?" The terrified unicorn let out at last, having no conscious idea of what she was doing, as if under a trance.

The monstrosity standing in front of her suddenly dropped it's jaw wide open, revealing the equally horrible interior of it's mouth, where a deep red tongue rolled out like some squirming snake. Next came a noise. Some wretched kind of moan, through which Twilight could detect a longing sense of hunger. And then, the creature took one clumsy step forward, loose bits of flesh falling off where the bone would grind against the dark grey coat.

"Rarity?" Twilight said meekly with now audible fear.

"Rarity" showed no signs that she was responding to her, instead continuing her long slouch across the floor to close the gap between them. Twilight didn't need any prompting to come to the conclusion that this approaching creature bore no good intentions for her.

"Rarity, please!" She pleaded, slowly overcoming her paralysis.

The decaying mare suddenly paused on the spot, swaying slightly as flesh and blood continued to come loose and fall off. Twilight felt a stir in her legs, but was still afraid of performing any sudden movements. The creature suddenly bent it's front legs, quite awkwardly, before Twilight saw what it was about to do and jumped to the left in one swift bound as "Rarity" lunged forwards.

Twilight narrowly avoided the rotten hooves of her friend as the creature crashed to the floor, the bones in it's front legs shot out spraying flesh and other soft things forward. Then Twilight could make out a very audible cry of anger as "Rarity" worked to raise to the floor again. With four hooves on the floor and in an upright position, the monstrosity turned to face Twilight again. It's jaw hung very loosely threatening to fall off, while the tongue was lashing around the open chasm madly.

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled with a good attempt at showing authority, despite how shaky her voice came out. "You are the Element of Generosity, now pull yourself together and remember who your friends are!"

"Rarity" paused, her bold tone had made some impact. Twilight could detect a very different tone in those snarls that were coming from her drooling red mouth. Some kind of curious hint of remembrance mixed with longing nostalgia. Twilight was about to feel the faint light of hope swell within her, but at that moment the low swung jaw came loose, falling to the floor with a sickening crack as it bloodily broke apart, and "Rarity" let out a groan of anger once again.

Twilight was almost about to succumb to other thoughts now, thoughts of killing this thing and putting her tortured friend to rest. But despite how preferable such a thought sounded to being killed herself, the purple unicorn could not bring herself to entertain the notion of harming her friend, even if it would be a mercy. But she couldn't dodge her like this forever, something had to be done to stop this madness.

Twilight braced herself for another likely strike by her friend, but something the monster did next raised the caution in her once again.

The sunken sockets positioned on the head contorted to gaze at the unicorn horn that was barely holding on to the flesh and emitting occasional bolts of static sparks. Gazing with a newfound longing as if she had laid eyes on it for the first time, the mare paused in her actions and Twilight was overcome with an urge to dissuade her friend from what she reckoned she was thinking.

"Err Rarity." She began. "I wouldn't use magic right now if I were you."

"Rarity" paid her no attention, opting instead to scrunch up her face that was rapidly falling off, her horn emitting more sparks now. "Rarity please!" Twilight started pleading again. The monster simply responded by rolling her tongue out at Twilight, before it too suddenly fell off, joining the jaw on the floor that was now drenched in the pool of growing red.

Concentrating hard now, the slight blood trickling down the horn was now starting to full on pour onto the floor as the horn started to glow a sickly white that mocked the elegance of the Rarity Twilight knew. The monster of a unicorn began to shake heavily as her horn started to initiate a spell. Some small logical part of Twilight buried under all that fear that realised that the forthcoming spell, whatever it was was unlikely to do anything to her. But she was starting to feel panic and concern for her friend, whom was starting to shake uncontrollably as her horn was emitting a brilliant white light. Twilight shut her eyes, turning her head away from "Rarity" as a stark bolt of lightning shot out of her horn, striking one of the shelves and frying several books. The horn continued it's notions, blood pouring profusely from it's base before the electricity it was emitting was redirected straight back into the mare casting it, who was now infused with a bright light before "Rarity" subsequently...

At first, Twilight heard a sudden loud squirt, like something fleshy going pop. Then she felt some fleshy, sticky thing hitting her, coating her in something dark. Slowly opening her eyes, there was nothing holding Twilight back now and she screamed a terror and disgust filled scream.

The whole room was decorated in the deep dark red innards of Rarity. Blood was stained virtually everywhere, patches of her grey coat scattered about, flesh and organs joining them, and the stench had increased tenfold, turning the once clean and orderly library into a bloodbath.

Twilight was rooted to the spot paralysed once again. She was dreaming, she must have been dreaming, this was something out of a nightmare, everything made sense when she could rationalise it as some horrid manifestation in her head. But it wasn't, wasn't it? It was all very much real; Rarity and the thing she had become did happen. And now she was no more, separated and scattered all over Twilight's library room.

That thought brought Twilight back into world, as she regained the use of her legs drenched in the blood of her friend, now dead.

Dead.

"Twilight?" A voice called out meekly from outside the room. Twilight turned her head in alarm, and wasted no time in finding the source. Opening the door, she found her little dragon assistant, standing weakly on the spot.

"Spike!" She exclaimed before closing the gap in a flash, fully intending to hug the life out of him, before she became aware of his appearance and stopped in her tracks instantly.

"Twilight, I don't... I don't feel so good." Spike groaned.

He didn't look good, that was obvious. His usual purple hide was a sickly dark hue, contrasting his pale green scales. From his neck, blood was trailing all the way down his front. His unicorn didn't reply to him. Internally it was breaking her heart to see him like this, but the majority of her being wanted to keep a very respectable distance between them, as she retreated back.

"Twilight... help." Spike uttered, before he started to retch and splutter.

No, no this couldn't be, it just couldn't, she couldn't lose him as well. Twilight examined the room around them, many utilities scattered here and there, before her eyes settled on a length of rope lying on a table. Using her horn to cast a spell, Twilight levitated the rope in front of her, prepared for what would come next.

Spike was starting to cough up blood, staining the floor, and his hide was starting to stretch, parts coming off and more blood oozing from the holes.

"Twi..." He groaned, before one of his eyes suddenly burst out of its socket, another torrent of blood joining the red commotion all over the dragons little body.

Spike's mouth spat out a few teeth, before he let out an chilling shriek that shook Twilight to her core. His head raised up, the grotesque face turning to face the unicorn who then did what broke her heart to do. The rope swung forwards, lengthening out and wrapping around the decayed little dragon, binding him with ease despite his struggling, careful not to damage his frail, rotting form any further.

She was not going to lose him as well.

Spike was now shrieking immensely, desperate to free himself. Although it was a relatively easy bond, the creature he had become could not find anyway to undo it.

Content with what she had done, Twilight hurried from the room, returning shortly with as many gemstones as she had available. Settling them down in front of her assistant, she tried to offer him some, but instead his mouth shot forward in an attempt to bite the purple leg that was closest.

Seeing the hopelessness of it, Twilight simply left the room quietly. Closing the door, she walked a bit forwards before leaning against a wall, and collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

_ Rarity was smiling, her dazzling white coat shining spectacularly in the sunlight. Twilight saw the rays of light reflecting off her beautiful friend's form, basking in the splendour her company was offering. The purple unicorn waltzed forward through the fields full of flowers, each a dazzling colour, hand crafted with love and dedication. Finally face to face with Rarity, Twilight embraced her fellow unicorn friend, serenity and bliss all around her, before Rarity bared her neck to her friend, who wasted no time in descending upon the tender flesh with her drooling mouth. _

_Twilight ripped through the soft delicate skin, savouring every last bit that her teeth could find, pulling muscle and sinew as she reared her head to breathe the air. The warm sunlight rays were replaced with a shrill wind, the fields of flowers shrivelled and died in the red blanket of blood that had descended upon them. Looking up, Twilight observed the sun, except it was replaced by a sickly pale green moon. _

_Taking a deep breath, Twilight swallowed the chunk of her friend whole, her lips drooling even more and her stomach urging her to continue. Taking another chance to breath in the chill air, Twilight smiled and brought her lustful mouth back down upon the neck of Rarity, who had now decayed and was falling to pieces, held up by her predator friend, who then woke up with a jolt. _

Beads of sweat started to fall down her face, reminding her bitterly of the blood that poured down the face of her dead friend. Twilight waited only a few seconds, hunched against the wall before she allowed the tears to flow, and flow they did, streaming freely from her eyes as she wept. Silent weeping turned into crying, and then turned into full on wailing, as the images of everything she had experienced were flooding her mind.

It was all so much, none of those foreboding feelings could have ever prepared her for this, as the terrified librarian was hoping in vain that she would wake up to the smiling face of Rarity who would be there to consul her and provide a nice warm pair of hooves to wrap around Twilight's shaking body as she relayed the events of her nightmare

But Rarity instead was not there in her brilliant white coat to comfort her, rather she was in many places all at once.

She was gone. She had left Twilight. And she had died not as herself, but rather like some Hellspawn deviant from a nightmare the mocked all the charm of the beautiful mare that was Twilight's friend. The streaming tears showed no signs of relenting. Twilight would end up running her eyes out by the time she stopped.

Just then it suddenly dawned in Twilight how silent everything was, and not inside the library, but rather outside. The storm had stopped, as Twilight got up after her long weep. Gazing at a clock, she found that it would almost be time for the sun to break through the clouds.

A newfound sense of courage stirred deep within Twilight now. One of hope for her dragon assistant, she could go and get help now.

But did she want to go outside? What was out there? That hoof was out there, but she couldn't stay holed up in here, waiting for whatever fate would come for her. So, making up her mind now, Twilight made her way to the door, opening it to step outside.

Noticing the fresh air almost immediately, Twilight found it to be a preferable alternative to the stench of the library interior. Turning to face the door, she closed it, and as a safeguard, cast a spell of sealing upon it, opting to be safe then sorry. As she finished, Twilight rested her forehead against the wood, resting in the quiet and becoming fearful of what awaited her.

Her attention was drawn by a sudden noise behind her. Spinning on the spot quickly, Twilight found herself standing just a few feet away from another pony. But this one share similarities with Rarity, it's figure frail and skeletal and an indeterminable snarling coming from it's decaying mouth. But it's hooves she recognised, a familiar dark with deep holes scarring them.

The monstrosity of a pony silently observed the unicorn, who observed in return. In her scarred mind, some part of Twilight wanted to embrace the thing with open arms. Sure it would mean the death of her, but after everything, death seemed an entertaining prospect right now. And perhaps she would be reunited with the Rarity she longed to see, unblemished and smiling. But then something else awoke within the chasms of Twilight's mind. Thoughts of her other friends, of which there were many, a yearn to discover all she could, feeling a weight on her shoulders. And then there was the primal fear of dying, and that Twilight was simply not ready for. Not yet.

The creature in front of her took one sluggish step forward, and suddenly Twilight felt an inexcusable shot of anger throughout her form, an immense urging to cause as much pain on this thing as it had inflicted on her. Before she realised her actions, Twilight's horn began to glow a brilliant purple, and all of a sudden, a beam of light shot out and hit the monster square on it's head, promptly blasting it apart, showering the surrounding area with it's contents, infecting the previously stale air with another wretched stench that bore on Twilight's nostrils before it soon vanished.

Well that was that then, she thought to herself. She had just killed something. Never before was there a need to kill, not even with the greatest threats Equestria had faced. The powers of love and friendship were always enough to overcome any foe. But Twilight stood on her doorstep, covered in the blood of her friend and the head of this beast, which she had just slaughtered like the animal it was.

She may have felt fear, or utter regret for having to do such a deed. But instead, there was some kind of adrenal vigour rushing through her body, touching her heart in a way that surprised the mare. Somehow, in some strange way or another, this felt like the right thing to do. Taking only a few more moments to admire her handiwork, the task that she had anointed upon herself was suddenly projected back into her mind.

"Well, guess I better find me a doctor." Twilight mused to herself, before taking off for the streets of Ponyville in search of her goal.


	2. Baby Banquet

The storm may have stopped, but the chill remained, biting at Twilight as she slowly trotted through the silent streets. The feelings of cold were nothing compared to what was going on in her head and her heart. Fear brooding on panic was threatening to send her over the edge, but she pressed on regardless. There was nothing to be gained from going back, and despite the fear at what awaited her, it would hopefully yield some answers as to what the hay was going on here.

The Ponyville that faced her was not the Ponyville that was her home. It was empty, and frankly she wasn't too fond at seeing if full. An uncomfortable mist lingered here and there, preventing her from seeing too far. But what she did she was hardly providing any comfort, the houses and shops stood still and silent, Twilight didn't want to imagine what their occupants were doing right now. Silence held sway over the town.

Twilight felt like obeying it, afraid of making any noise over the sound of her hooves as they trotted quietly along. Though her mind may have been resisting, her body was resolute as she moved throughout the town. Her heart may have been racing a wild beat, Twilight was grateful it was a muffled beat, but couldn't help but count how many beats it had made the entire night.

Adrenaline was proving to be quite the companion amidst the eerie silence. Like some kind of reckless bravado, it was preferable to feeling like a weak little filly. At least she didn't have to think about what was behind in the library. At that thought a single tear rolled down her cheek, and her breathing became rasp. No, no she couldn't let that take her now. She couldn't let that overcome what little willpower she had left, and if driven by some powerful determination, she picked up the pace in her step, as if imagining the thoughts fleeing her mind the more distance she placed between herself and the library.

Coming to a wide open area where the street diverged, presenting a variety of options to take. Analysing her choices, Twilight started to feel her legs shaking out of their own accord, and before she knew it, she lost her balance and fell to her hooves, her head feeling light. What was she doing. She didn't have the faintest idea what to do here. And she was Twilight Sparkle, student to Princess Celestia herself, a mare of great intellect, not a book she hadn't read, and yet now she was completely at wits end, feeling like a complete novice in the face of the apocalypse.

She needed information, she needed a plan, she needed... A very small noise barely made it's way to her ears. Instead of jumping with fright at a sound that wasn't from herself, Twilight simply picked up her ears in an attempt to discover what it was. It was a voice, but not the wicked snarl of a rotten monster, but rather the quiet whimper of a pony. Turning, Twilight found herself facing a house, looking abandoned save for the sound that was drawing the purple unicorn closer.

Coming to the door, she found it open. But rather then jump in immediately, she paused, hesitant to go further. Maybe whatever was in there was in a particular hungry mood for unicorn. But for some reason, the whimpering sounded just like how Twilight had wailed herself. And it also sounded like it might know a little more about what was going on then she did. So she stepped in. Instantly the strong familiar stench filled Twilight's nostrils once again.

Whatever had gone on here seemed pretty similar to what had gone on in the library, and soon she stepped on evidence to that claim. As if she couldn't get anymore acquainted with the feel of blood as her hoof touched the dried substance that stained the floor. This kind of blood formed a trail, a trail that led only a few feet before she found a new yet oddly familiar sight. A large pool of blood sat undisturbed where the trail had led off. And from the exposed neck did the blood continue to ever so slightly seep from. It was the neck of a pony, but this one was decayed and falling to bits. It looked pretty ordinary, like any other pony. In fact, now that Twilight was analysing it closer, it looked pretty small, kind of like a...

Twilight shut her eyes and brought a hoof to her mouth, turning away from the dead little filly. Opening them once again, an immense nausea overcame her, and she almost passed out. But then she heard the whimper yet again, now quite close and understandable, and Twilight managed to keep a clear head on and pressed on further into the house, making sure to be as quiet as she could. It was an all too familiar atmosphere, far too much like the library. But whatever Twilight had witnessed already seemed to pale in comparison to whatever had occurred here.

Soon she stumbled on an all too familiar sight; two pony corpses lay in pools of red, flesh gnawed away and the horrid stench looming ever present over the scene. It took all of her willpower to push herself forwards, compelled by curiosity to find the source of the weeping, which was slowly becoming clearer, until finally she arrived at a door that she reckoned was the only thing standing between her and the source. Standing silent on the spot Twilight slowly listened intently to the sound.

It was definitely crying, from some kind of mare maybe. Not sure of how to approach this, Twilight finally made up her mind to at least knock on the door in a courteous manner. Instantly the wailing stopped. Twilight could imagine some terrified young pony petrified stiff, not daring to make another sound. Perhaps a bit recklessly, she decided to speak.

"Anypony there?" She asked to the door, trying to appear as polite as she could. Slowly, she could make out a faint breathing, quite rasp as if trying to silence itself.

"It's okay." She continued. "I don't bite.

Perhaps that was not the most appropriate choice of words, but it appeared to have some effect. Another sound came, that of hooves shuffling on wood, like the sound of something getting up. Twilight continued to listen, her entire form completely noiseless, her attention focused on her ears, infused with curiosity. The door in front of her rattled slightly, as if hooves had planted themselves on the other side. Twilight continued to be as attentive as she could. Until another thought started to creep into her mind.

A horrible fear of the door suddenly swinging open and finding herself face to face with some hideous deformed beast. Very slowly, Twilight's breathing started to become short and quick, as if she was exhaling panic. So it was with some alarm that she reacted to the next audible sound from the other side.

"You alright, miss?" A shaky female voice said full of distress.

Instantly relief swept over Twilight's form. Just to hear something that sounded as terrified as she was was enough so that the unicorn couldn't help but smile slightly in relief. Getting her wits about her, Twilight managed to conceive a reply.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said to the door.

If by okay, they meant not rotting and drooling blood from the mouth. "My family, miss." The voice remarked, and Twilight could make out the despair and desperateness in the voice coming to the front again.

"I know." She replied.

Even though they had spoken barely a sentence to each other, Twilight knew exactly what this terrified soul was going through, because she had just gone through the same thing.

"They got your family too?" The voice uttered through the wood with some concern buried under the caution.

"Not my family." Twilight replied, though that was a frightening thought. "But my friends."

The voice didn't reply, while Twilight rested her head against the door, imagining the mare on the other side doing the same.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Through the door, the mare's breathing became loud and harsh again. Twilight understood the risk associated with inviting a stranger into sanctuary in times like this, but right now, never before had she so badly wanted to see another pony, for the last one she had spoken to was now plastered all over her library room. And maybe she could get a few answers, while she was at it.

"Okay miss." The voice said from behind the door. Some scratching could be heard, before the lock in the doorknob clicked and the door swung open.

Twilight found herself face to face, not with a snarling demon, but a shaking earth pony, looking around her age with a light green coat and dark blue mane, both of which were stained a deep red. Twilight was briefly taken back by the jarring colours, despite being covered in blood herself, before the need for comfort overwhelmed both mares and they threw their front hooves around each other.

Despite how awkward Twilight could be around strangers, she couldn't be more glad to take in the feel of another pony. It felt normal, after everything she had seem this night. Through the tattered mane, she could feel the tears that were pouring free, and past her she could see the unsettling display of the room.

One more corpse lay in the middle of the room. But unlike the previous ones that littered the home, this one was decaying and bore similarities to the one Twilight had vanquished, save for a large wooden board that was embedded in it's head, barely holding together.

The duo of magic and earth now broke apart, and now Twilight had an immense desire to find out everything she could from this fellow survivor.

"If you don't mind me asking." She began. "What happened here."

The mare closed her eyes, bringing one of her hooves to her face, as if struggling with herself internally. Maybe a different approach was in order.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She announced.

The mare opened her eyes, a worried expression still on her face.

"I don't feel like saying." The mare said wearily.

"Okay." Twilight replied a little caution taking her.

The mare went back to silence, making Twilight feel awkward more than cautious.

"Look." She began again. "I know you're scared, I am too. But if there's anything you can tell me about whatever's going on here, it would really help."

Twilight sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to beg any further. But at last the terrified mare seemed ready to diverge.

"It was my father." She began, and Twilight could detect how much she didn't want to be doing this. "He came home last night. We were so happy to see him because he's been dead for four years."

"Umm." Twilight said, completely taken back, but not wanting to interrupt the mare now that she had started.

"He was standing right in the front door." She continued. "My little filly sister ran up to him and hugged his leg."

She then abruptly paused, suddenly finding it hard to go on.

"And then..." Twilight tried to encourage her to continue. "Please."

"He..." The mare was struggling with herself. "He started to... to eat her."

Tears started to stream down the face once more, and Twilight was left with her imagination to run wild with the thought.

"Aw hell." She uttered under her breath.

"It was only then that we noticed his face was falling off and his bones poking through." The mare continued her tale.

"Go on." Twilight urged her.

"That thing, whatever he was starting stumbling towards us, got my mother and sister, they were too scared to move, just stood there as he started whacking them, and biting and..." The mare seemed eager herself to get it all out if her system.

Twilight was still listenin intently, but all the while couldn't help but picture the words about the father being dead.

"I ran back, didn't know what I was doing, came in here, he followed, wasn't too quick. And then I err..." The mare finished casting her gaze to the corpse of the dead pony behind her, and Twilight pieced together the rest.

"And I've been here ever since." The mare added. Twilight was going over it all in her head. Suddenly, everything was seeming all the more dire.

"You said your father was dead?" She asked.

"That's right." The mare replied.

"But how is that even..." Twilight struggled to comprehend.

"There's only one reason for it." The mare announced. "The dead have come back to life."

Twilight needed a moment to properly register that notion because of how incredibly far fetched it all seemed. Twilight may have seen more then enough surprises for one night, but really, that seemed too far.

Still...

"How does that make any sense?" She pressed the young mare.

"I don't know." She replied.

Well maybe that was to be expected, Twilight thought to herself. It wasn't exactly something anypony could have predicted, let alone rationalise when it actually happened. For now at least, maybe she could accept it in absence of any other more plausible theories.

"Well do you know anything else?" She asked, suddenly coming to a brick wall in her head where to take this bizarre theory.

The mare looked down to the floor, as if in deep thought. Twilight waited patiently, before she raised her head to meet the eyes of the unicorn.

"The graveyard." She uttered.

"The graveyard?" Twilight responded.

"Yeah." The mare replied. "There were some noises up there around last night, and that's where we buried my father."

"Right. Well I guess that's where I'm headed." Twilight stated. "You coming?"

"No Miss." The mare refused. " I'll be fine here."

"What!" Twilight exclaimed. "You can't stay here."

"I'll be fine, Miss Twilight. Just need to rest a moment."

The mare turned away from Twilight, as if she wasn't there and simply slouched herself against the wall. Twilight was confused, and starting to get a little worried about this stranger. She couldn't just leave her like this, but trying to force her to come with her was only going to get the pair of them in more danger, they might even be the only sane ponies left for miles. Twilight approached the mare on the floor, stating blankly at the wasting remains of her father, barely a hint of emotion on her face. Crouching on her hooves, she addressed her.

"I'm going to go now." She calmly began. "I'll go up to that graveyard and see what's what."

The mare showed no signs that she had heard Twilight, who continued.

"I'll come back for you." She said.

"Don't bother, Miss." The mare responded, turning to face the unicorn. "I'll be fine here."

Twilight was stunned, but somewhere deep down in her, she understood the mare's predicament. If she lost her entire family, she may have been the same, but at least she had hope, slim as it was. This mare had nothing. Turning to leave the room, as she reached the door, she cast one more look over her back, the mare against the wall with the same blank stare. Privately wishing her luck but understanding all the same, Twilight left the room.

* * *

Exiting out onto the abandoned streets once again, the horrid stench was replaced by the chill of the persistent wind. Twilight was suddenly reminded of the blood that decorated her usual purple coat, observing herself in a puddle, she found a strange connection to this new appearance. So very rarely had the unicorn ever seen something like blood before, living a usual life of protection and security. But now, it was already looking commonplace to her, and despite how sticky it felt, there was no compulsion in Twilight to remove herself of the substance.

On she went, passing by silent house after silent house. The Ponyville graveyard was a strangely eerie sight in the past, and with this strange new theory of the dead rising, Twilight couldn't say she was looking forward to finding out what was going on there. But if it was where she was most likely find answers, then that would be her destination. She had gotten quite far now, still encountering nothing but the dead quiet, she suddenly paused in her tracks, for the building on her left was a place she knew well, a bakery home to a dear couple and a very close friend of hers.

Sugarcube Corner.

But the events of the night had not been kind to it at all. The delightful chocolate and ice covering of the roof was burned here and there, with blood staining down the walls. The sign with the cupcake hanging had fallen to the ground, and the usual display of treats aligned in carts alongside the wall were wrecked with their contents rotting away. And the door stood open, not even swaying in the wind almost inviting her in, to say nothing of what must have been going on inside.

Should Twilight go in? Was that the right thing to do, some part of her wanted to find out what had happened whilst another wanted to leave the place well enough alone, imagining that whatever did occur within that place would not provide a warm welcome to her. But still, curiosity had rewarded her, and right now Twilight was in a desperate way, after her friend had tried to eat her, she needed to find out for herself what had become of the friend that resided here. So against some resisting parts of her, she carefully trotted through the open door.

Trading the chill of the air for the stale stench once again, but this time it was a different smell. Instead of the new yet familiar scent of rotting flesh, it was the more than familiar smell of rotting food. Twilight was more then used to this, and couldn't help but feel comforted by that. But nothing else greeted her when she first entered the bakery, aside from a predictable mess. Driven by curiosity and determination, Twilight made her way through the first door she could see. Aside from the overwhelming smell and underwhelming lack of sound, nothing greeted her.

Coming to another door, she found this to be locked, but being a master if magic, and with no pony hiding on the opposite end, the door was soon swung open, leading Twilight into another room, where one particularly gruesome sight shock her to her core. Two more corpses greeted entered her field of view, but these ones were familiar to her.

They were the Cakes, a very friendly couple dear to Twilight, who was rapidly coming to terms with that, desperately wanting to believe she was simply imagining that as tears were threatening to flood down her face yet again. Managing with some difficulty to get over her shock, she carefully crept closer to the bodies to analyse them.

The corpse of Mrs Cake was barely recognisable, through all the decomposed flesh and bone she could make out the intact eyes staring stoically upwards amidst the decayed mess of her face, completely devoid of any life of the once charming and bubbly friend to Twilight. And as for Mr Cake, the stallion didn't look so bad as his wife, his form was mostly intact save for his neck which had been completely gnawed right down to the bone, leaving his head to stick loosely out on the scene. Judging from the varying state of the couple, Twilight could deduce the fact that Mr Cake probably embraced his wife in his last moments, completely unaware of her infliction until he felt her teeth sink into his neck.

The cadavers were emitting such a strong stench it was by some sheer miraculous willpower that Twilight was able to withstand it for as long as she was. Her state of investigation was brought to front as she noticed the bodies of Mr and Mrs Cake were hunched against a door. She would have liked to see what was through that door, but to get to it required moving the dead couple, something she was reluctant to do for obvious reasons.

But eventually she willed herself to it and for the first time, actually placed her hooves on the decaying flesh of monstrosity. Mrs Cake felt brittle to the touch, like holding a delicate vase, and the moment Twilight applied force to move her from her husband, the limbs cracked and broke, splintering up on the floor and nearly causing the purple unicorn to vomit. But she managed to contain herself and eventually removed all the rotten bits of pony from the door, Mr Cake proving to be made of sterner stuff, but she reckoned that had something to do with him not spending his last moments like his wife.

The door proved to be locked but Twilight overcame that with as little trouble as the last one had proven, allowing her entrance to whatever the Cakes had barred shut. It was a bedroom, and from the scattered toys it was a foal's room. Suddenly Twilight remembered; the pair of foals that were the Cakes children, one colt one filly, one Pegasus one Unicorn, she prayed to herself that they would be lying peacefully in their crib undisturbed by the events of the night, and would awaken when it was all over. But as she approached the crib, and saw it standing orderly but with the blankets a mess, stained with blood that was trailing down the structure and leading away, she realised that was not the case.

The blood lead away from the crib, through an open door and out of the room. Like she was entranced by it, Twilight followed it, down through the hall and through more open doors. As she delved through the bakery it grew redder, and she couldn't help but be tempted, finding the scent of blood to be preferable to the stench of rotting flesh, almost an enticing smell, as it stirred a feeling of hunger in her empty stomach.

A feeling that was not helped at all when she followed it through the main baking area of the confectionary, where the scent clashed horribly with the rotting food, causing a clash of smells within Twilight's nostrils. The dark red still kept up, leading under tables and across floors, until it went a closed door, one specific door that led...

To the basement.

Well Twilight simply couldn't go into there, she simply couldn't. What was there that could possibly be of any good, any use to her, anything that would provide comfort to her. Basements were damn creepy as a principle, even if it was just a scary night completely unrelated to the current apocalypse she wouldn't dare tread down a basement.

But what other choice did she have? She has been through the same hesitation before venturing into Sugarcube Corner. If this was to be the end of her little journey here, she might as well follow it to it's conclusion. But she could at least prepare for it, she still had her magic, so she cast a spell that shrouded her in a protective forcefield before, satisfied, unlocked the door and trotted down.

As if like clockwork, the stench assaulted her snout, down in the dark it had increased tenfold. Another sense of claustrophobia settled upon the mare as her heart started to beat wildly again within her frightened frame. A fright that only increased when a slow noise bore on her ears. A sickening crunch of teeth chewing something heavy. _Something fleshy_. Trying her best to prepare herself for what awaited her, the forcefield that shimmered around her waned a little, and it took a good measure of control to keep it contained. Twilight carefully tip toed to the source of the sound, before she came round a crate. And what she found threatened to completely dissolve the forcefield.

One pony was hunched in front of her, apparently heedless of her. Judging from the dirty pink coat that was littered with holes that drained a horrid red that stained the pink further, Twilight didn't need any further prompts to figure out who it was. And now she was petrified once again, wishing to be thousands of miles away, knowing full well what the creature was doing. Twilight may have been silent but the purple forcefield suddenly emitted a loud burst and the creature was alerted to her presence and suddenly turned round, causing a silent scream within Twilight.

A dirty raspberry mane hung tattered over a rotten pink face, barely keeping together with bone and fleshy tendons poking out. Two eyes held loosely in their sockets, one a pale cloudy yellow, but the other was splint open, pouring red. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. Two front hooves, one mostly intact but the other almost completely devoid of skin, a simple red stained bone, that were holding some kind of small skeleton. A skeleton that may once have skin but was gnawed away, aside from the cut open head, exposing a half eaten brain.

"Pinkie."

The monstrosity that was her former friend "Pinkie Pie" dropped it's snack of a foal, and watched the terrified mare in the forcefield silently for a few short moments. Until it's mouth, bits of flesh and brain dribbling down, opened wide, letting out a piercing shriek that struck at Twilight's heart before leaping at her.

"Pinkie Pie" closed the gap between them in a single bound, but struck the forcefield, deflecting off and hitting the floor, parts of her already rotten form breaking off and splattering on the floor in a manner all too eerie of Rarity. Twilight was in a panic, but despite everything she was determined to keep the forcefield strong. Maybe it would knock her unconscious and present an opportunity to subdue her friend.

But the rotting pink mare in front of her was not so slow as her friend plastered all over the library. In an instant, the creature was back on all fours, snarling with discomfort at the pain as its bones broke bitterly, but soon it was on the forcefield once more. Instead of leaping, it struck the dense shroud of magic with it's front hooves, causing it to wane briefly. Twilight was rooted to the spot, her mind concentrated on keeping it up with every last scrap of willpower she could muster.

But "Pinkie" was proving unrelenting, rapidly continuing to strike it with all her might. The fore hooves continued their assault, but were slowly starting to tear away as the flesh rebounded off the magic, ripping from the bone and splattering blood across Twilight's field of vision. Eventually, "Pinkie" has worked her way down to the knees as the bone broke completely and fell from her to the ground where it shattered in a pool of flesh and blood.

Twilight was sincerely hoping the monster that was her friend would loose endurance faster then she was. Maintaining the forcefield was proving harder the more blows landed upon it. When her friend had completely shattered the bones in her front hooves, she hoped that would be the end of it. But instead, she simply let out another blood curdling screech of annoyance and began to bash the forcefield with her head, dead set on getting through to the unicorn protected inside.

Now Twilight was in a very dangerous position. With every bash upon her shroud of magic, that face would loom ever closer to her. Red lines were starting to crack across it but it didn't seem to concern the monster who was now howling in-between blows, a mad lust all over. Soon enough, the forcefield started to snap and pulsate with magic energy. Twilight was putting every living fibre in her being, focusing it all into her horn, that was now glowing a brilliant purple light that was nonetheless starting to wane. The face of the pink monstrosity was by now, almost completely devoid of any skin, the muscle and tendons clinging to the bone for a second before swinging off when they struck the forcefield. Only the eyes, a mad longing in them, and the loosely held mouth remained, with the tongue split in two but lashing out profusely.

And then...

One last strike from the skull head landed upon the forcefield, and in a flash, it completely fizzed out, leaving Twilight face to face with her former barely recognisable friend. The purple eyes of the unicorn stared into the hungry single pale yellow eye that stared back like a piercing ray. The split second seemed like a lifetime to Twilight, a mouth that was barely keeping together but bleeding profusely nonetheless was now mere inches away with a mad tongue that almost brushed the tip of the unicorn's snout.

This was it, wasn't it? And she had made barely the slightest effort at understanding or preventing what was going on. This was to be her fate, it seemed. Or was it? A mere second or two away, Twilight looked into the lone yellow eye of her friend. And for the briefest of moments, she swore she could see past the hunger and deadness, and saw something that resembled the Pinkie Pie she knew, the Pinkie Pie that was her friend.

Whatever it was plucked a single note in Twilight's heart, which lit a fire that shot straight to her horn, which, completely separate from her shot off one last bolt of magic. And where the longing skull was now inches away, there was a bright flash as the forcefield was regained in an instant.

Twilight stood rooted to the spot, drenched with sweat as the forcefield around her faded away completely, leaving a modest light that allowed her to see what had become of her friend. The decayed pink body lay on the floor in front of her, but lay without a head. Only the neck was exposed, leaking blood into an already drenched floor. Twilight would have let out a screech, but instead she felt simply grateful that she was alive.

And Pinkie was not.

Looking past the corpse, hardly a better sight greeted her. The bodies of two little foals lay, one was almost completely a skeleton whilst the other was the one she had interrupted from becoming so. Now with the adrenaline from the fight wearing off, Twilight found it to be replaced by the familiar sense if dread and terror.

And with that, she fled from the basement, as fast as her weary hooves would take her, darting back through the many rooms until she was back at the entrance, finding the smell of rotten fruit to be much more comfortable, and there she found she could endure no more and collapsed, asleep before she hit the ground.

* * *

_ Pinkie Pie was such an energetic pony, Twilight thought to herself as she watched her friend frolic through the flowers, her raspberry mane puffed up in that happy go lucky carefree style that Pinkie was at home with. And what a beautiful day for it as well, Twilight thought, there was a breeze, sure, but it was a pleasant enough wind that supplemented the sunlight very nicely. Pinkie Pie certainly didn't seem to mind it at all, as she bounced her way about, not a single thing that could have put a downer on her mood._

_ But Twilight had come to expect that from her friend. Sure they had their scraps here and there, but their friendship was always there and it was strong enough for them to pull through anything. Now Pinkie Pie was gesturing for Twilight herself to come and bounce amongst the fields, and as a true friend she felt it was practically her sworn duty to oblige her. So, abandoning her book, she joined her friend in the fields._

_ Twilight was never really the mare to do all this bouncy stuff, only really on occasions where she was in a particularly giddy mood. But if this didn't qualify, then she had no idea what would, as she jumped and bounced about to the best of her abilities, paling, of course in comparison to Pinkie Pie. Twilight's raspberry friend playfully pushed her, sending her tumbling clumsily to the ground. Getting herself up, she smirked at Pinkie Pie who blew a raspberry and bounced off, pursued by the excited unicorn. _

_Catching Pinkie Pie, she pushed her in return, toppling her in the field of flowers, and allowing Twilight a chance to pounce on her friend. Pinning her hooves to the ground with ease, Twilight looked eagerly into the eyes of Pinkie Pie. A cheerful playfulness was present as Pinkie Pie smiled up at her unicorn, who smiled back and, before she knew it, rammed her horn straight into her left eye. _

_A thick stream of red poured torrential from the wound, and Twilight descended upon the hole, sucking up as much of the delicious blood as she possibly could. Her tongue rolled all over the opening, only enticing Twilight to delve further, and so she lifted her head, brought it over to Pinkie Pie's right eyes and bit at it with her teeth, the little organ coming loose with ease and was consumed by Twilight in no time. _

_Now driven mad by the feeling, she drew her tongue down to Pinkie's, lashing all over, savouring the feeling before she closed the gap with her teeth and it too was devoured. Twilight was practically insane with hunger at this point, and did not care one bit that her friend was now a rotting, stinking monstrosity, wasting no time in descending further, gnawing at every pink thing she get her mouth at. _

_And then she woke up..._

Not a fast jolt that snapped her to all fours, but rather a sluggish movement in her eyelids, the only physical part of her body that showed signs of a reaction. Twilight laid spread across the floor, her legs spread out in an equal lazy fashion. Some kind of weight was upon her, pinning her to that position. She felt completely defeated in spirit, and her body was just taking time to slowly shut itself down.

What was the point? How could she go on in this state, slouching from point A to point B, hoping to find something other then what she had found so far. What else awaited her, Twilight was in a very dark pit at the moment, and the thought of it only growing deeper was keeping her in that static trance on the floor.

But despite everything, feelings stirred over her form, and slowly but surely, she managed to climb back to an uptight position with all fours on the ground. She had no idea where the strength to do this was coming from, but at the moment, Twilight Sparkle didn't really feel like Twilight Sparkle.

More like done drone compelled by a fleeting spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, if she kept this up, through all this darkness, that she would find light at some point along the road. It was with that brain dead determination that the unicorn managed to trot right out of Sugarcube Corner and make onto the streets of Ponyville, not even bothering to take note of the change in wind and smell. But even as she roamed towards her goal, one creeping feeling was brewing in her mind, adding more concern to an already emotionally fatigued mare.

Two down, three to go.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I think this is some of the best stuff I've ever written. So please, comment on what you think about this fic.**


	3. Corpseplay Conundrum

A mist was about the only accurate term to describe what awaited Twilight as she once again braved the streets of her once beloved Ponyville. True enough, she was more than familiar with this particular mist by now, having already completed the small hurdle of venturing out of the library in the first place. Except, there was something a little different about the way the mist greeted her as she emerged from Sugarcube Corner. Back then, it was in the relatively early hours of the morning, meaning it was still quite dark out. Though it was by no means comforting, she had almost settled into the shrouded mists of the night, for the darkness seemed far more appealing when it sheltered her from what her fellow mares and stallions has become.

Yet that was behind her now, and where once Twilight had faced the black blanket of the night, now she found herself surrounded by the eerie dim light of the day. It was a little unsettling, to say the least.

It was bright. That much was clear, for Twilight could see further ahead, which would have seemed like a positive thing, had it not been for the mist that was all around her, preventing her from seeing too far ahead. But her hooves pressed on regardless, straight through the cloud of grey the unicorn delved, some strange determination, no... obligation pushing her onwards. Towards where, she had a vague idea, the local graveyard some distance away. She had no desire to go there, for reasons that she knew to be far too obvious, but right now, Twilight Sparkle was not in the position where she could have a sit down and come up a rational plan, for she simply was not in the right frame of mind for that, that much was certain.

Her horn sat atop her head, standing silent for she appeared to have come down with a lack of motivation to keep it primed in case anymore inhabitants came wandering upon her. Her mane, a little less prim than it used to be, having knotted itself into such a state from her previous exertions, but its condition was far, far from her mind. Her eyes, white around violet around black, concentrated on what was directly in front of her, only twitching slightly when she relented her gaze and drew her eyelids over them for a much needed blink.

Her ears, standing well up and alert, for while she did not have an extra pair of eyes nestled in the back of her mane, she could at least afford a perceived luxury of being able to hear them before she saw them. Her tail, Twilight held that up in a fixed position to stop it from dragging along the soft dirt. She did not need to let her ears register that redundant noise, for the elegant swish of her tail along the ground could easily mask the sound of a much less elegant note of a rustic tuff of hair that barely adhered to its rotting rump being dragged along the ground.

Her hooves, well there was something she simply could do nothing about. Sure there was most likely some spell she could probably cast that would prevent her stoic march from being any less audible than it already was, but in her halfway state of dull ennui and sharp vigilance, she simply could not fathom the willpower to remember what it was.

Twilight continued this trek through the treacherous veil of fog until, at last, she arrived at the graveyard she sought. The gate, normally shut with reserve had been forcefully burst open, the iron bars lying in disarray on either side, while the chain that held them in attention lay equally discarded on the ground. Yet this force sign of entry (or departure) was hardly what was making Twilight unusually more nervous than usual, for she quite easily could have overcome a locked gate. Rather, it was that the mist, a constant companion that she would have happily done without, had only intensified in front of her. Whatever lay beyond the entrance to the graveyard, she could see. Whether that was a good thing, she did not know.

Twilight stood at the threshold, internally struggling with herself whether to proceed any further. It was all very well to simply entertain the idea of venturing into a graveyard in such a climate, but it was something else entirely to actually do just that. The forgotten coat of blood that adorned the unicorn had now transformed into a thin solid layer of red crust, some of it slowly cracking off when she caused friction between her contours by moving. Yet even with this strange protective blanket, Twilight still felt the faint shrill of a dull wind tickle her and cause her to shiver immensely.

The idea of delving further into this cloud was hardly something she wanted to do. But what other choice did she have. She had come all this way, and though her encounters with what the residents of her beloved town had become were nothing short of the worse experiences of her life... they had been few. And if her luck held, she might just be having a peek into an abandoned graveyard. So, with that hardly comforting thought within her brain, Twilight did what she had come to do, and crossed the broken gates into the teaming mists, through which lay Ponyville's sole graveyard. She sincerely hoped this would not be a repeat of the basement at Sugarcube Corner.

Some luck she did have indeed then, for now that she was completely within the fog, Twilight found everything to be surprisingly much clearer. She could see far more than what she could before, though the sight of graves was hardly something to feel accomplished about. Ponyville was a relatively small town within the much grander Equestria, so there were hardly graves as far as the eye could see. But there were certainly enough that it was disturbing for Twilight, who had never been near death before. Well at least until recently, anyways.

The first thing she felt like doing was putting her rusty detective skills to work. Containing her anxiety, Twilight carefully trotted over to the nearest grave, and was greeted with the smell of something quite unpleasant. The familiar scent of rotting flesh filled her nostrils once more, though this time there was an extra element old dirt, courtesy of the small plot of land that lay exposed, most likely the result of some long gone pony that suddenly felt the spark of life once more, and decided it needed to stretch its long decayed legs.

Taking careful glance downwards, Twilight saw the mighty coffin that once contained the grave's lone occupant, now obviously burst open. The closer she tilted her head downwards, the fouler the smell became, until she could not stand it a second longer and reared her head back, fighting an urge to vomit. The same sight greeted where she turned her gaze to, rows of open holes in the ground, under tombstones, Twilight knew there was more to see, yet this misty fog all around her was proving to be quite the trickster.

Sometimes she felt like it was rearing back far enough to allow the mare a good panorama view, yet when she would take a step in another direction, without so much as a warning breeze, it would suddenly reel in right up close, filling her entire vision with an eerie green white that was hardly a comforting feel. Twilight did her best to manoeuvre through this maze, but soon she found that it had inadvertently caused her to lose all sense of direction. North became east became south became west to the now panicking unicorn, who was now paying very close attention to where she trotted, not wanting to fall into an empty grave, for obvious reasons. Deciding she had enough, Twilight stopped and lit up her horn, trying to think of what kind of navigation spell she could cast, until something happened that put all those thoughts aside.

Maybe it was because of her sudden display of magic, but Twilight got the distinct impression that she had caused a reaction from within the swirling fog. All around her it shifted, twisting and turning to reveal a path that she reluctantly followed. Twilight continued her careful pace, her horn alight with a subtle light display until, out of the fog ahead of her, she could make out a shape, rising high out of the ground. She came to a halt, fearful of discovering just what it was that was ahead of her. But behind her, Twilight could feel the fog closing in, and with a more pressing fear of getting swallowed up by it, she trotted forwards, now getting a good look at just what this particular shape was.

It was a statue, of some kind. That was her initial reaction at least. Now standing right before it, Twilight found it to be composed almost entirely, of bones, a rusty yellow, crudely stuck together to form some kind of mockery of a pony. Or more precisely, a unicorn of some kind, for a particular sharpened bone prodded forth from the skull's forehead. She observed it, before it suddenly emitted a small shower of sparks, causing her to jump in alarm, her back hooves feeling the cold stone of a tombstone, causing her to jump forwards. Getting to her senses, Twilight once again examined the skeletal pony with the amateur horn that once again let loose a series of magical sparks. Her horn soon emitted the same shower of sparks, completely heedless of her involvement, almost enough to cause her to jump again, but she held on.

Twilight tried to get her horn under control, but the more she tried, the more it started to obey the statue instead, the series of sparks performing some strange synchronised symphony. But if there was one thing Twilight prided herself on, it was her magic, and though it took some time, she managed to get her horn to stop responding to the statue, and soon the sparks ceased too.

Yet before she could enjoy the brief victory over this alien contraption, it quite suddenly, without warning, burst a blinding beam from its skull horn directly at the Twilight's. And before she could respond in time, she suddenly felt a feeling start to brew within her stomach. A sickly feeling, like the symptoms of a disease, slowly but surely etching throughout her entire body. And then, a series of sinister images flashed through her head at the speed of light.

* * *

_She saw Ponyville, with all its lights out, lost completely to the darkness, figures scattered here and there, all mares and stallions, with their flesh falling off with blood pooling at their hooves. Then, from within their midst, the lone figure of a mare bolted. A young pony, with all her flesh fully intact, though her mane was a little worse for wear, in addition to the look of terror on her face as she desperately tried to put as many leagues between herself and the encroaching horde. She had almost got away, until she felt a force not of her own slam into her, causing her to stumble and crash to the ground in a painful collision._

_The mare tried to get up, but screamed with pain as something dug into her exposed stomach. That of horrendous teeth, biting down hard upon the flesh, causing it to break away freely. Mustering all her might despite the blinding pain, she raised her back hoof and kicked with all her seeped strength, hitting the monstrosity in its fragile mouth full of her own flesh, causing it to shatter into bloody pieces. Then, she mustered a second wind, and threw herself to a standing position, her stomach now freely emptying its contents, unburdened by the cage of skin and muscle. The pain was unbearable, but she managed to pitifully stumble away._

_That is, until she felt an invisible shroud of magic descend on her, completely petrifying her and forcing her to face her pursuers, a whole host of deviants, driven mad into a frenzy by the appetising scent of her spilt blood. The mare felt the magic subside, causing her to fall right back down to the ground. By then however, it was far too late for her, and she managed to weakly lift her head up to see the horde before it was upon her._

_There was no order to it, no sense of strict composition to this consumption. The many snarling beasts tore at what free flesh they could get their mouths at, knocking each other aside, as they opened her stomach further, ripping the organs out and splashing her liquids everywhere. Her bones, a weak defence against their assault, soon came to, as she saw her lungs pop open from the bites beneath the cluster of bodies all around her. She would have screamed, but they had wasted no time in quickly dismantling her face, one bit the tongue and it flew lose in a second, while others forcefully ripped her head from her fragile neck, a geyser of red torrents streaming forth._

_As the throng of ravenous creatures quickly deconstructed the formerly composed mare, one withdrew its head. Its eyes, two simple hollow sockets devoid of life stared bleakly up at the moon, a sickly pale green. The horn crowned atop its head, the only thing relatively intact despite the mess of a face, shone a bright purple light that radiated outwards. The beast then howled like the wild thing it was; a hollow howl that echoed all around the lifeless town, calling to any that could hear that one lovelier young delicious thing had been claimed. The rest of the beasts below, now completely finished with their feast, all soon joined in, howling in their sinful snarls to the moon as their leader, adorned in a tattered, rotten purple mane laughed a shrill shriek to herself that was full of immense pride. She was positively beaming with pride, delighted that her vast magical talents could be put to such fulfilling, delicious use..._

The skeleton statue finished its enlightened of the terrified mare, who mustered up all of her power to back away from it, reaching over to one of the exposed holes beneath a tombstone, and empty the contents of her stomach in one mighty hurl. Sweat poured torrential down her forehead, and Twilight was growing mentally sick of the unreal amounts of shock she had experienced in this brief stretch of time. She was pouring so profusely that it caused much of the caking of blood that coated her to break apart and fall off, leaving only a small persistent amount left stuck to her coat, revealing the lavender hue, drenched in sweat and shivering wildly.

It was not until she had recovered from having her state of mind readjusted, that Twilight realised that the perpetual fog, once all around her, had in fact resided back across the graveyard. Despite this new development, her attention was focused far more on the statue that had defiled her mind in such a way, but the sight that greeted her was not of it standing silent and sinister above her, but rather crumpled into a disorientated pile of rust at her hooves. Twilight kept her eyes on the pile however, trying to figure out the correlation between her actions and the retreating fog.

As if to prompt her into action, the unicorn suddenly felt a different sensation. Not some sickening sense stirring from within her stomach, but rather from the ground beneath her hooves. A strong vibration rumbled the dirt, and Twilight struggled to herself steady.

When all of a sudden, out of the dirt, a hoof burst forth, clamping around the nearest purple appendage. Twilight, unable to cope with this new development in addition to already rocking earth below her, and promptly fell to the ground. Her head turned to where her hoof was, still with the cold grasp of the decayed hoof, when another development stirred in the dirt to her right, and she turned, just in time to see a wretched face, almost skeletal, emerge from the earth, mere inches from the fresh young lavender visage of the terror stricken Twilight.

Despite the fact that almost all of the flesh had completely peeled from its skull head, the dead monstrosity was still in possession of a soulless expression, opening its mouth to display a horrendous series of barely composed teeth. The beast had them extremely close to Twilight, her horn just barely keeping outside of the sunken cavities that substituted its eyes. The unicorn struggled with all her might, thrusting her head far away from the face, followed by rearing a free hoof and kicking as hard as she could square in the beast's jaw. The monster reeled back, and the clutch on its captive's hoof came lose, Twilight wasting no time in getting upright on her own four hooves.

The monstrosity, despite its fragile appearance, was unburdened by the literal weight of the world upon it. One more hoof, just as dead as the one already on the surface, emerged, caked in dirt, and soon after, the entire skeletal body of the pony emerged from the earth, forcing the unicorn into a state of unwilling immobilisation, for she had never seen anything quite like it. The creature would not give her time to stand there idly however, and the moment it was on its own decrepit, bent hooves, it let out an eerie shriek, like the sound of bones being crushed, and slowly made an amble march towards her.

The spark of survival triggered within Twilight's unmoving frame, and she slowly paced back, keeping her eyes on the rotten pony and desperately trying to cast a spell in defence. Easier said than done however, for whether it was something to do with the statue, or whether the creature was casting its own spell, blind panic struck her, and she simply could not cast any display of magic about her. She desperately traversed her mind, only managing to expel a few loose sparks from her horn.

With all her attention and willpower focused on her horn, and not on her legs, Twilight completely forgot where exactly she was stepping, as long as it was as far away from the creature slumbering towards her. Without warning, her hooves touched mid-air, and before she could register that, her body followed, and she fell right back, into one of the exposed plots that had eluded her. Right into the wooden coffin she fell, landing on her back with a creeping thud, Twilight's attention was drawn from the beast to come to terms with these new surroundings.

The beast was soon standing right above her however, observing her through its sockets with an emotionless look about it, but emitting wild rickety shrieks as it prepared to descend upon its prey. Twilight looked up, her entire mind a blank slate of panic, until some adrenal reaction kicked in, and her horn shot out a defensive bolt of violet lightning, which struck the hollow, bony head and promptly shattered it into a dozen putrid chunks of flesh and bone. The pony's body stood on the ground, swaying briefly as if trying to cope with its lack of a head, before it soon lost balance and fell right into hole atop of Twilight.

Her nostrils, already struggling to cope with the foul stench, were almost taken out of commission, as a stink of incomprehensible foulness overwhelmed the mare, filling her head and almost causing her to faint the more she dared to inhale. Her horn, previous a flare of light, soon went dark and quiet once again, like it had a mind of its own. Slowly, Twilight struggled to get the headless corpse off of her, the surprisingly strong weight and smell making it a slow task, but eventually she was now sitting atop it, looking up at the morning sky above her. Slowly, she climbed back up, getting to her four hooves once again, her body caked in a layer of dirt, over which fresh stains of old blood from the beast now in the grave below her.

And then the ground below her started to rumble again...

Despite a new feeling of alarm and panic settling in once again, Twilight could not help but groan quite loudly in frustration, before she became properly agitated as she heard a groan utter from below the ground in response. Doing her best to prepare this time, her horn was once again bathed in a fierce glow, ready to strike once again. And like clockwork, quite some distance to her right, a head, disgusting in every sense of the word, emerged once again. This time, she spared no expense, and promptly took aim and fired the same bolt of energy, striking the head which promptly exploded in an eerily familiar shower of long expired brain matter.

But the shakes beneath in the ground beneath her hooves did not cease however, and once again, to her far left this time, another head sprung from the dirt. Twilight kept the fire in her horn steady, and took aim once more, but she was distracted by a noise behind her, as another head emerged, followed by the sight of several others sprouting from the earth, instantly surrounding her. She aimed at the nearest and fired, hitting the vital head with precision and ceasing a halt to its advances, but by then a good portion of the rising dead were already halfway to the surface, shaking themselves free of earthen roots and bending, drooling and howling, creating an asylum of mad shrieks, burning right through to Twilight's heart and tugging on her strings with such force that her head felt like exploding too.

Panic took hold of her, and she forgot to keep a hold on her magic, as the sight of risen dead on virtually all sides of her swept away all rationale and readiness from. Soon, they would be free of their earthen binds, and there would be nothing stopping them from pouncing on her all at once, quickly rendering her to a thin red paste. A million thoughts concerning a million different spells flooded her mind, making her horn indecisive of which it should cast and causing Twilight's head to start spinning. She tried to settle on a course of action, but the many swarming thoughts, combined with the horde that was approaching ever so closer, made her lose her balance and she succumbed to the ground yet again, an unimpressive last sight to see if she said so herself.

When all of a sudden...

The first thing Twilight felt, was not the decaying mouths of many as they descended upon her, ready to completely consume her, but rather, a light breeze. She almost did not register it, but something about it seemed odd to her, like it the beginning of a very strong wind. Somehow, it was quite comforting to feel, and before long, she felt what a strong wind was indeed, sweeping fast but gently right over her and her surroundings. And that was followed by a sound, or rather many sounds, all following after each other. The sounds of many hollow things going pop, one after the other. Looking up, Twilight saw the many rotten ponies all around her, all losing their heads in decorative showers of red as their hollow shells split and sprayed.

Surveying the scene, she was initially confused, before relief settled in and she looked about to thank whatever it was that had saved her. The powerful wind about her, still blowing strong, twisted its currents to tickle the unicorn, before she saw them suddenly take on a shape, an unknown solid figure forming that soon stood right before the silent Twilight.

It looked... like her Princess. Except, it absolutely was not her, that much Twilight was sure of. But the closest thing it resembled was an alicorn, for it was as big as one, yet seemed to lack a horn or a pair of wings. She would have called it an exceptionable large pony, but there was one glaring problem there, for it completely lacked a coat or a mane, or any of the fleshy, muscly matter that was contains within. Instead, the gargantuan skeletal figure that resembled a pony stood before her, which in addition to being devoid of flesh, horn and wings, was also devoid of a pair of eyes, simply observing Twilight through an eerily familiar set of empty sockets. But she felt reluctant in likening it to the monstrosities it had vanquished. It did not look rotting, or decayed, and she felt a strange sense of warmth as she stood in the currents of wind gently caressing her.

The thing, whatever it was, took a skeletal step towards Twilight, who certainly felt anxious, but no compulsion to flee came over her. She simply stood waiting, as it reached her. Instantly, she felt what little energy remained in her body drain out, a strong weariness all about her as the being slowly pressed the side of its skull head against her own. Twilight's eyes fluttered close, but she tried to keep them open, for a strong curiosity was burdened within her, attempting to find out all there was to know about this very strange creature.

But soon, her eyes promptly fluttered shut again. She cast them opened one last time, and found, to her surprise, that the mysterious being had vanished completely, leaving her alone, save for the faint breeze that lingered behind. She had only a second to ponder this peculiar turn of events, before her eyes relented to exhaustion, and she fell flat on her back, her lights out, and her mind in a faraway place...

* * *

_Twilight lay amidst a field of flowers, a wide array of various kinds. She lay there, with her coat and mane gleaming impeccable, a result of the tender care her friend had rewarded her with. In truth, she was not one for having her hair in such a way that it made her feel quite uncomfortable. But because her friend had taken such time and effort into making it that way, she could not bring herself to simply discard all her efforts in such a selfish manner._

_When all of a sudden, that particular friend was standing over her, disrupting the serenity she had formerly being enjoying, but it was something minor she could excuse. Twilight sat up, smiling at her friend, who displayed an equally well-kept coat and mane of light grey and violet that radiated brilliantly in the dazzling sunlight. Though slight dirt clung to their bodies, it barely registered to them. The sun, while making things a slight bit difficult to see, was still imbuing both mares with a subtle heat that kept them warm despite the damp dirt on their backs. _

_Rarity brought both fore hooves around Twilight, who, in addition to the warmth courtesy of the sun, had a very different kind of warmth stir from within her librarian frame. She returned the favour by bringing her hooves around her friend too. The fancy scent of Rarity's perfume was providing her nostrils with a delightful aroma, in addition to a very subtle envy, for she wished privately to herself that she too could have the honour of it tickling her coat and making her smell just as nice._

_Twilight now noticed that Rarity was bearing her neck to her friend. And it sure looked scrumptious..._

_"I'm dead, aren't I?" Rarity spoke suddenly._

_Twilight closed her eyes, as the memories were reignited within her._

_"Yes." She silently responded. _

_"And so is Pinkie, hmm?" Rarity asked._

_"Yes." Twilight repeated, and before she knew it, tears were flooding freely from her eyes, right into Rarity's neck, staining it slightly._

_"There there, Twilight." She said, with a strong comforting sense to her words. "It's alright."_

_"Is it?" Twilight asked, drawing away to look into her friend's eyes._

_"Of course it is." Rarity continued in a reassuringly heedless tone. "You'll pull through."_

_"Will I?" Twilight continued to ask in disbelief._

_"You're a lot braver than you think." Her friend commented. "Just keep going, and everything will eventually work out."_

_"How can you say that?" Twilight said, defiantly. "I have no idea. No idea, what's going on. I've nearly died more times than I can count. I'm thinking of just ending it myself. If it means seeing you again."_

_"Now don't you say that." Rarity said authoritatively. "I know things may seem at their darkest now. But the night is darkest just before daybreak. So please just keep at it, and I promise you, things will work out."_

_"How can you say that?" Twilight retorted. "You don't know what's going on. You're not even... You're..."_

_Twilight threw Rarity off her. She could not help herself but cry profusely once again. The sun had by now been swallowed up by a dark night sky, the fields of flowers were turning cold as snow began to fall, and Twilight felt an ice cold wind stab at her._

_"You're right." She heard Rarity say. "I don't know what's going to happen."_

_Twilight looked at Rarity, but it was like she was far away. The unicorn briefly felt a hint of longing before a pang of regret swelled all over her._

_"Goodbye Twilight." Rarity called out to her. "I'll miss you..."_

Twilight awoke to find her face pressed against, not the damp dirt of the earthen graveyard she had left, but rather the pleasantly soft side of a pillow. To find herself feeling something warm and cost again made her assume she was simply remaining stubbornly in her dream. She could even hear some wooden thing burning, most likely the creaking embers of a fallen log, leaves still blowing in the wind. Soon, she would have to forcefully remove herself from the earth and continue her dangerous trek throughout her hometown, so with that goal set mind, she opened her eyes, fully expecting to be looking up at the morning sky, a deep mist denying the sun from properly reaching her.

Yet opening her eyes, Twilight was instead staring at a wooden ceiling. She closed her eyes, then opened them again, just to make sure this really was what she was seeing, and sure enough, the same wooden ceiling greeted her yet again. Now she knew she was definitely resting her head against a pillow, for there was no mistaking that soft, Cody feeling at the back of her head. It had been far too long since she had laid her head on such a cradle before, and looking to her right, she found the burning wood she assumed to be of a tree was in fact a pile of logs burning bright and warmly cosily in a fireplace.

Just then, a thought crept into the mare's mind. It was a pretty stupid thing to even bother entertaining, and she knew how immensely unlikely it was. But maybe, just ever so maybe, this was her bedroom in her library, and she was simply waking up from a very, very long dream.

But of course, as she further examined her surroundings, sure enough, the room she found herself in was not her library, and while she certainly had a dream, it was not as long as she hoped it would be. So, deciding to find out more about just where she had woken up, Twilight slowly got out of the bed she had awoken in, quite reluctantly, for it was quite the cosy sensation. She was just stretching her legs when she heard a commotion from beyond the door. A slight jolt of panic rushed through her form, but Twilight came to the realisation that it was unlikely that such a well-kept bedroom was likely going to be home to one of Ponyville's new residents. But even still, as the door opened, her nerves still did a wild dance, before they soon were subdued when she saw just who now stood in the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake. Thank the maker, I thought you were dead." The earth pony who Twilight did not know expressed with relief.

Her coat was a light yellowish beige, a sharp contrast to Twilight's lavender purple. As for her mane, a dark shade of blue with pink streaks, curled up in an elegant manner, though it had certainly seen better days, an understandable condition, considering the state of things. Twilight did not instantly reply to her, for once again, it had seemed like years since she had laid eyes on another pony with her flesh intact, not to mention eyes. The mare took a step closer to Twilight, who without warning, suddenly threw both hooves around her, and being in no shortage of tears, began to weep into her coat.

"Hey... hey, it's alright. You're safe, at least for the time being." The mare said reassuringly, stroking Twilight's violet mane, whilst struggling to maintain her balance.

"Oh, sorry." Twilight replied breathlessly, managing to stow away her tears and draw back, giving the mare some time to breathe. "It's just, you know."

"Yeah, I know." The mare said. "I'd be crying too. But I think I've run out of tears."

Twilight managed to laugh in response. It was a weak laugh, but it shocked her that it was something she was still capable of.

"You're that unicorn from the library, ain't ya?" The mare continued.

"That's right. Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced herself.

"Bon Bon." The mare returned. "Very pleased to meet you. I thought I was the only one left around here."

"Believe me, I thought so too." Twilight remarked. "Just how did you find me, by the way?"

"Found you right outside the graveyard." Bon Bon informed her. "Something happened up there that cleared all the fog, thought I'd check it out. Found you lying by the gate, and got you right back when I noticed you were still breathing."

"Thank you." Twilight replied, a little of an understatement.

"What? Did you think I was about to leave another mare with all her features intact lying around for one of them to stumble across." Bon Bon remarked. "Besides, you would have done the same, right?"

"Right." Twilight said. "Just how long was I out, by the way?"

"Nearly all day." Bon Bon explained. "It's night-time again."

Twilight groaned, for she had grown weary of the constant lack of sunlight. As if it was agreeing with her, her stomach suddenly rumbled loudly in response.

"Ah, I reckon you must be pretty hungry." Bon Bon picked up on the sound.

"You could say that." Twilight remarked.

"Don't you worry, I've made us something." Bon Bon said. "But, before that, I couldn't help but notice how dirty you were. Do you know how much you smell of blood?"

"Well, I kinda stopped paying attention after a while." Twilight responded.

Sure enough, she suddenly became far more aware of just how worn and tattered her mane and coat were, all that time spent on the ground and fending off those creatures had certainly made her a little worse for wear. Taking a good sniff, the powerfully familiar scent of innards of various mares and stallions splashed across her filled Twilight's nostrils. Now that she was no longer faced with any signs of danger, it did seem all the more disrespectful.

"I ran you a bath." Bon Bon said.

"A bath?" She hushed back. "Why, that's awfully... nice of you."

"Please take it." Bon Bon insisted.

"Well if you say so." Twilight replied, hardly one to refuse such an offer in times like these.

"Follow me." Bon Bon continued, turning to lead her out of the room.

Maybe she was dreaming, she thought, as she stood there for a moment, trying to take it all in. Maybe Twilight really had bought it out in the graveyard, courtesy of some drooling deviant. Or maybe this irregular sleep pattern she caught falling in was making her see things. Maybe there really was no apocalypse, for she was still entertaining the idea that this could all simply be an elaborate hallucination going on in her worn out head. But regardless, even if any of those ideas had any truth to them, there was one thing Twilight was absolutely sure about.

She _really_ needed a bath…

* * *

**What do you think, should I put more effort into continuing this? Maybe get another chapter out by next week? **

**Would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
